


Achoo!

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, i laughed when i saw the prompt ngl, instantly thought of Axel, reader can be either male or female!, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Sneezes are super scary





	Achoo!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm meant to be working on wips but i saw a prompt for sleepy cuddles and then person A sneezes and scares person B so they fall outt.a the bed and my third eye was just blown wide open.

It’s early in the morning, lazy rays of sunlight trickling through partly closed curtains. Only the gentle rustling of leaves from the trees outside can be heard. It’s soothing. Like a cat stretching, they roll onto their front, head nuzzling into goose stuffed pillows as a stray hand from their lover curls loosely in their hair. They grin and rumble a sleepy, content groan. The covers shuffle as they ease their body to face him, eyes half closed as an easy grin finds an answer to his sleepy one. 

Staying up late was common place for the two, waking up late even more so. Waking up early had it’s perks though, eyes unable to find his features whereas their hands had little trouble. It was nice to lay there in the wakening day, fingers tentatively mapping out areas of his body they knew all too well.   
Even better when daylight broke and he could see the little curve in their lips that spoke of silent satisfaction, the loving gaze that lit like a spark when they could both see each other enough. Goofy smiles on both faces. No words needed. Small, featherlight touches and soft, content noises. 

The sudden pinched brow isn’t warning enough for Axel.

“ACHOO!” 

It’s by no means quiet and startles the lumber jack wanna be of a man by no small proportions. His sudden shock toppling him backwards and ungracefully onto the floor with a thump. Pulling the bed covers with him. Such a sudden reaction has them scrambling across the shared bed to where Axel fell and upon noticing no major damage, they burst with thunderous laughter. It takes Axel a second to recover and by the time he pops his disgruntled head back into view, he glares at the state of his wheezing partner. 

Clutching at their sides with tears budding in their eyes, a sullen “I could’ve hurt myself y’know…” has them rolling into the fetal position as more laughter spills from their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> if you liked this fic pls leave a kudos and comment down below!!  
> seeya in the next one!


End file.
